


Strong bonds

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: A piece between Greil, Hector and a male summoner in a poly relationship with angst and steamy stuff in there.





	Strong bonds

It was a rather peaceful day. The Valentine’s festival was barely beginning and you were there, arm in arm with your two loves who were dressed for the occasion. Both Hector and Greil walked proudly, happy that you three could finally spend a day together.

Work for the three had meant you didn’t have too much time to be together. The small kisses and hugs you got on the way out weren’t enough, to be honest. You wanted more and the festival was the perfect opportunity to do so.

“So, Hector. I hear this is not your first time here.” Said Greil, turning his head sideways to look over yours and into the blue-haired man’s eyes. Ever since he arrived, you two and Hector clicked with him so well it was just a matter of time before you three became a polyamorous relationship.

But even if you three loved each other so much. You could notice that there was some kind of grieving in Greil’s eyes. “Nah, it’s not. It’s barely the second time, though, but this one’s the best because I get two spend it with you two.” Hector had a smirk on his face, already thinking if everything you three would do that day.

“Good to know. I know my children will be all right today. I just don’t wanna leave the two of you at all.” Greil had a small smile on his face. “Especially at night.” He said with a low voice. Hector was the rowdy one there, not the two of you.

“I hear most of the heroes will be attending. There’s not a lot to do today so everyone gets a chance to relax. Are you looking forward to meeting some of your friends from your world, Greil?” You asked, looking at his eyes and leaning a bit on him.

“Yeah. It’s been a while.” He turned his head and kissed your forehead. “I’m looking forward to being with you later, though.” You two chuckled. “And you too. Just looking at you makes me hot on the inside.” He said to Hector, who replied with a devious smile. “But enough of that, this is a public place and a festival nonetheless. Let’s enjoy ourselves.”

Before Greil could continue, Hector quickly went to give him a big kiss on the lips, pulling you from the shirt afterwards so you’d join in on the kiss. Greil was left blushing, and you in shock, but he composed quickly.

The three of you entered the plaza, where the festival would take place. Everywhere you looked, you could see that there were various game, food and gift stands. There were lots of stuff everybody could do; everything was going to be delightful.

Even the battle tournament, in which a lot of people participated. There were absolutely no rules about the garments you needed to wear, but you could notice that some of the heroes– including Greil and Hector, wore an appropriate attirement for the occasion. “Are you two participating in the fights?”

You didn’t know why you asked, as soon as your words came out of your mouth, both of them smiled. “You bet your sweet butt I will.” Said Hector, gripping Armads tighter. “And Greil here is going to be my partner, I’m sure we’ll bring everyone down rather easily, won’t we?” He side-glanced Greil with a smile.

A smile that the older man was sharing. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He gripped his axe tighter as well.

The battle tournament began before the rest of the attractions so that everyone would watch and root for their favorite fighters. Hector always seemed to be one of those. You knew why with just a look, the man was a dream and Greil was too, you never questioned how it was that you got with those two.

After registering, the two men looked at you. “Got you first row tickets.” Said Hector, giving it to you so you could go and watch them closely. “I can’t wait to hear you cheering for us.” He pecked your lips before putting his arm around Greil’s shoulders and walking into the arena.

You got to your seat just in time to see the announcer, Anna, beginning. “We’re all here for some fights!” To which everyone shouted. “Bets have been placed and we have some juicy ones. The first match begins in some moments, get ready everyone! This looks like it’s going to be a good one!”

You watched the very first fight with beaming eyes. It was a little underwhelming, to say the least, but you were sure Anna was saving the best for last. And as you expected, the second fight– which left everyone yearning for more, brought out your two men. Greil’s face was steeled while Hector was sporting a wide smile and a smirk that you knew it was directed at you, both men with their axes’ resting on their shoulders. “All right everyone!” Anna boomed through the arena. “This is what you have been waiting for, the hottest matches you’ll be seeing today. Who do we have here? None other than two of the most popular contestants in all of Askr!” She stepped to the side, approaching the two men. “This here is a newcomer, Greil!” Everybody yelled, screamed, shouted and cheered. “Don’t be fooled though, this guy right here is possibly one of the strongest fighters we have, just you wait!” Then she walked up to Hector, tapping him on the shoulder. “And here, we have Hector of Ostia!” If the crowd wasn’t louder with Greil, they were with Hector. “This man here doesn’t fall back! We have all seen his strength last year and now we’re here to see this titan bring back the heat!”

She introduced the people they would be fighting and in instants, the arena erupted. People screamed cheering for the ones they supported. Your eyes could only set on your two men fighting side by side, covering each other when they did the powerful attacks that would leave them wide open, turning around and slashing, punching incoming foes. They fought so synchronized, each time their weapons connected and they took down enemies, you could see why it was that they loved each other so much. There was such strength, accuracy, determination, years after years of training and devoting themselves to the fight that it seemed that their weapons were extensions of them.

However, despite the grandeur of watching two powerful men fighting, you could notice that Greil was grunting too much, his slashes becoming more reckless and brasher, it was as if fighting was consuming him. Hector was noticing it too, taking chances to look at him through the fight. “Hey, Greil, what’s going on?”

He wouldn’t get an answer, only grunts as Greil continued fighting.

People were starting to notice it too, how he seemed more like a beast than a human. The fight was over in seconds, they had won. Everyone seemed to had forgotten what happened and started cheering, but you couldn’t. You left your seat and ran into the arena, disregarding the various gasps of the people.

You ran up to Greil, you were about to yell for him when you felt an arm pull you back. The time came to a slow as you Greil swing his axe, if you hadn’t been pulled, you would have been killed instantly, no doubt the weapon making a clean cut on your head.

You turned around to see the Black Knight, restraining you easily with just one arm. “Don’t approach him, he’s Gawain, the killer.”

Nobody could believe what was happening. All of you knew about the Black Knight and the things he said, but to think Gawain was actually Greil… it was unbelievable. “Killer? What do you mean?” Said Hector, axe at the ready if Greil wanted to try another thing.

“None of you knows, of course. This man here is one of the most ruthless killers out there.” His voice didn’t hold fear, it was serene. “I’m assuming he never told you he killed his wife in cold-blooded murder, did he?”

The sound of Armads falling to the ground was the only sound in the arena, in the entire festival. “Wh- what are you saying?” Your voice broke as you craned your head to see the knight.”

“Exactly what you heard. Back in his world, he killed his wife, Elena, without thinking twice.” His hold on your loosened, but you couldn’t move. “I see you three are in a relationship, you seem happy, but I’d think twice before I stayed with that man, after all, he was one of the four riders in our world, he’s not that skilled for nothing.” He finally let go of you, despite you being frozen by the shock.

“Hey, is that true?” Hector grabbed his axe, walking up to you.

“I-I…” Greil couldn’t form a coherent sentence. His grip on the axe was tighter than ever. He wanted to let it go but he couldn’t. “I d-”

“Greil, stay away from us.” Hector stood in front of you, covering you from him. “You’re not gonna hurt any us.”

“Is that true, Greil?” You stepped to the side, grabbing Hector’s arm for protection. “Did you really do that?”

“I-I…” Greil couldn’t form a coherent sentence. His grip on the axe was tighter than ever. He wanted to let it go but he couldn’t. “I d-”

“Greil, stay away from us.” Hector stood in front of you, covering you from him. “You’re not gonna hurt any us.”

“Is that true, Greil?” You stepped to the side, grabbing Hector’s arm for protection. “Did you really do that?”

“I… I did.” Everyone gasped, including you an Hector. How could the man you loved be capable of something so horrible? “But-”

You weren’t even sure he was still the man you loved. “Shut up!” Hector pointed his axe at Greil. “I can’t believe you would be capable of something like that, you disgust me! Stay away from us, you monster!” Hector took your arm and led you away. You couldn’t look at anything else other than Greil’s face, showing extreme sadness. Were you showing the same? You didn’t know, he was the only thing on your mind.

The two of you left the arena, leaving Greil and the Black Knight there. You didn’t care what happened to either of them, you were sure Hector didn’t as well and with reason. After what you just heard, who wouldn’t be?

You left the place, going back inside the castle. You and Hector were complete messes, tears fell from your face and your body shook as you leaned on the wall. Hector couldn’t do any other face than an angry one– he shook as well, although for completely different reasons, or maybe it was the same, but he was filled with rage instead of sadness.

Neither of you looked at the other, you were just consumed in what was happening. You knew everything there was to be known about Greil, but neither of you knew about that side of his past, there was no way for you to know, he himself wouldn’t– and didn’t tell you. It sure was surprising that the Black Knight had to be the one instead of any other person from the mercenary group but at the same time… what would he gain from lying?

You didn’t realize you were hugging yourself until you looked up and saw that Hector was gone. A small line going through the floor told you he was dragging Armads through it. You followed the trail, going into the gardens to find Hector sitting there, hands covering his whole face.

You approached him and sat with him, leaning against his huge form. “How did we not know about that?” You asked Hector, who was breathing heavily.

“Beats me, now I can’t even think of why we got with him in the first place.”

“I think I can answer that.” A deep voice came from behind you. You and Hector looked, it was Greil, sad expression in his face.

Before you could react, Hector was already up, tackling him into the ground and punching his face. “Stay away from us, you murderer!” His voice was filled with rage, his fists no doubt sharing that emotion on Greil.

You couldn’t move at first, you stared in horror as one of the men you loved was beating the other one to death. Were you really going to let that happen? Did Greil really deserve that? Did Hector really deserve living with that?

No…

You stood up quickly, tackling Hector as well and managing to get him off Greil. “What the hell are you doing?” Hector easily pushed you off him with a heavy hand, making you roll through the ground as he straddled Greil and continued punching him. “ I should kill you too before you do anything to us!”

You ran towards him once more, grabbing his arm before it could connect. “Let him do it.” Said Greil. His face was all bloody, bruises starting to become purple. “I deserve it.”

It took all of your strength to try and restrain Hector, but even then he was overpowering you easily. “Let me go, why shouldn’t I take care of this monster?” He asked you, his other fist clenching, getting ready to punch you.

You couldn’t answer, you didn’t have an answer. After what you heard, why shouldn’t you let Hector do it?

“At least… let me explain what I did.” Greil’s voice shocked the two of you. You turned your gazes to him. “I… did kill my wife, Elena. But it’s not how the Black Knight explained it.” He closed his eyes, stopping the tears from coming out. I still remember that day and it haunts me every single night. I was under the influence of a medallion, which sent me into a raging, berserk state. I didn’t know what I was doing, I just… struck my sword everywhere.“

“Don’t lie to us!” Hector punched him with his other arm. You threw your whole body over him but he quickly grabbed you and threw you to the side. “You don’t use swords, are we supposed to believe that?”

“It’s because of this.” He slowly raised his hand, showing him an injury on his arm that extended to his wrist. “I had this injury made on myself so that I wouldn’t be able to use my sword hand anymore, not after snapping out of that state and my wife impaled by my sword being the first thing I saw.” He couldn’t control the tears. You had been in shock most of the day, but what really got you was watching such a stern, good man like Greil breaking down like that. “I vowed myself to never touch the medallion again, to have somebody kill me if I ever went berserk again. Fighting in the arena got me thinking about that and I must have gotten angry.” He looked at you. “It’s okay, I’d disappear before doing anything to you.” He looked back at Hector. “Do it.”

The three of you stood there, waiting for somebody to act, yet no one did.

It wasn’t until at least ten minutes passed that Hector lowered his hand. You crawled towards them and the three of you hugged. You could feel Greil’s calm breathing on your chest as you held them tighter. “I’m… I’m sorry, Greil. I didn’t…” Hector’s voice was really low, apologetic, full of regret.

“It’s not your fault.” Greil let go of the two of you, resting his head on the ground once more. “It’s really something I’ve been trying to leave behind, to move on. I thought I could finally do it with you two. I’ve never met two men that were more amazing than you, but I guess things have to come to an end. Don’t worry, I won’t bother you two anymo–”

Your fist connected on Greil’s face, shutting him up instantly. “Don’t say that, you stupid idiot.” You hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips. “We didn’t know the whole story.”

“Greil I’m so sorry for what I said.” Hector was holding Greil tighter than ever too. “It was the anger talking, I would never actually say you’re a murderer.” He pressed his forehead to Greil’s. “I’m sorry I said that. I love you.”

You joined them. “I love you too, Greil.”

Then Greil’s hands went to each of your backs. “And I love you two.” You helped him stand up and clean his clothes from the dirt. “The festival is still going on, should we head back?”

“No, we should tend to your wounds, Hector hits hard.” You put an arm around his waist.

“That’s a better Idea.” Hector agreed, playfully punching you hard in the arm. “I do have to admit, you tackling me was hot and it gave me a rush, you’ll see what I mean in a while.”

Greil just laughed. “I can’t wait either.”

———————————

You were in your shared room, stripping Greil from his shirt as Hector got the medical kit. There had been silent all the way to the room and even more when you were inside, but there weren’t any hard feelings anymore, you felt at peace and you were sure Hector and Greil did too.

Hector gave you the kit and sat on the bed next to Greil, while you took a stool and sat in front of him, treating his wounds. You grabbed his hand and began cleaning it, feeling the callouses and the thickness of it. He had to have a big hand after all, even if he was injured he could still hold an axe as no one could. When you were done with it, Greil grabbed yours. You looked at him and saw that he was smiling at you, a warm, sincere smile.

Hector had been carelessly cleaning Greil’s chest, but it was okay because the wound he got wasn’t that bad, it was just a scratch from his fight in the arena. “You know…” He said after finishing cleaning his wound. “I already said this but I’m sorry for hitting you as I did.”

Greil couldn’t move his face since you were treating it as well, but his eyes followed the other man. “You don’t hold back, do you?” He chuckled. “But that’s what I like the most about you, you never back down from anything and you don’t half-ass it either.” He took Hector’s hand in his own. “I never met a man I’d feel safe with.” Then Greil looked at you, smiling once more. “And a kind man like you. You two are what my life needed if I can be honest.” He suddenly moved your hands and kissed you fully on the lips. “Let me show you how much I love you two.”

The three of you stood up, immediately exploding into a mess of limbs as Greil pulled Hector closer, getting him on the kiss. You were moaning already as Hector grabbed handfuls of your butt and ground his body on yours and Greil’s.

Then, when the need for air became too big, you separated. You took little moments to catch your breath before kissing Greil’s chest, sucking on one of his nipples and pinching the other afterwards while he and Hector kissed. Greil’s hands undid Hector’s shirt and removed it, stroking his muscular chest as their tongues danced between each other.

You felt how their lengths were increasing in size because they had you between them, pushing their hips on your body to gain more friction. You pulled their pants down, commencing with Greil and revealing his long, thick member throbbing, centimetres from your face. You didn’t hesitate before grabbing the base with one hand and licking the underside, flickering your tongue on the slit as you heard him moan with a low voice.

turned around to face Hector’s crotch, not hesitating in pulling down his to have his equally huge length slap you on the cheek. You backed up a little, grabbing both dicks before jerking them off at a slow pace, alternating between sucking on one and licking the other. Hector’s moans were the loudest, even if they were muffled by his kisses with Greil. One of his hands set on your head while the other went to Greil’s butt, squeezing his butt. He stopped the kiss and put his fingers in Greil’s mouth, making him wet them before bringing them close to his entrance and pushing in.

Greil’s dick throbbed and twitched inside your mouth. He unconsciously bucked his hips as Hector’s finger fucked him, which resulted in him pushing his entire dick inside your mouth, going well past your throat. He remained there, making you flatten your tongue and breathe through your nose. However, doing that still didn’t stop you from gagging, you retreated, his dick coming out of your mouth with a wet sound. “You did well.” Said Hector, before he pulled you up. “Get in bed.” He ordered the two of you as he laid on it, his dick standing hard and proud.

Greil went in first, carefully sitting on Hector’s dick. His breathing was ragged and his head was thrown back, almost touching with Hector’s. Once he was fully sheathed in, you climbed into bed, slowly descending on Greil’s dick and releasing screams as he stretched you. Hector’s hands went to your abdomen, stroking it so you’d feel more comfortable.

But once you two were fully inside, Hector began slamming hard, making Greil jump and fuck you as well. His dick easily reached up to that bundle of nerves, rubbing it as his dick slid in and out wildly, making you moan and scream as you jumped up and down from Hector’s force as well.

The assault on your ass wasn’t going easy, your tight ring of muscles was burning as Greil’s dick rammed into you, still stretching you and going well past what you could endure. It was searing pain but sweet love at the same time. the wet sounds of Hector’s dick fucking Greil’s ass and his hips slapping against yours was echoing sweetly with everyone’s moans.

It lasted for long minutes, Hector never dropping speed, picking up more and more speed instead, his grunts becoming louder and his hand on your dick jerking you quickly.

Beads of precum dropped from your dick as Hector stopped altogether, moving the two of you off of him. “Greil, you lie in here.” Then he came close to you and kissed you, his warm hands cupping your face. “You go behind me, handsome.”

You watched as he deftly sat on Greil’s dick, swaying his hips front and back as he got used to his size. His arms went to the back of his head as he jumped and you took the opportunity to stand in front of him and make him suck your dick. His head bobbed at a furious pace as his hand jerked your dick. He was making you build your orgasm very quickly.

He then let go of your dick, bringing you down to kiss you before saying. “Get in there and fuck me.” You didn’t wait before going around and lining your dick with his entrance, pushing it slowly as you stretched Hector more than he could. Your dick was being squeezed sweetly as you slid in with Greil’s. You took some moments, stroking Hector’s back while your other hand slowly stroke his dick before starting to move, setting a sweet pace with Greil.

It didn’t take both of you long before ramming into Hector, your hips slamming into Hector’s big butt and Hector’s plump balls slapping on Greil’s abs. The air was becoming hotter every second, your bodies getting slick with sweat, the three of you were breathing unevenly as your orgasms were building.

Hector’s left hand reached over his head into yours. bringing you close so you could kiss, your hot breath was on his ears and neck, making him feel hotter and hornier. Greil bent his knees a bit, fucking Hector harder, almost like he did with him.

It took seconds before the three of you screamed, you and Greil cumming inside Hector while his essence shot out, reaching Greil’s face and hair. Your climaxes were at their highest, your movements desperate. There were lust and sex in the air, filling you three with a desire for more that made you move more and more until you were dry until you had no more strength left and you collapsed on top of each other, panting and gasping as if all the air was gone.

You looked at one another with smiles.

That was the best way to end the festival, no more fights, no more hate. There was only love, only the three of you, hugging each other.


End file.
